


Moose Mason imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-28 07:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: a collection of Moose Mason imagines form my tumblrs





	1. Don't apologize (nsfw)

Your relationship with Moose had recently turned physical but you were still in the phase of getting comfortable with each other and your bodies. 

Turning over in bed you placed your head on Moose’s chest, easily settling into him.

Moose stretched, waking up fully and smiling at you.

Then he looked down and noticed his blatant erection.

“Shit,” he mumbled.

“You okay?” You said worried.

“It’s fine i just…” he said trying to hide his boner.

Then you felt it brush against your thigh and you laughed.

“Sorry,” he said embarrassed.

“Don’t apologize about your morning wood,” you chuckled kissing his neck, “in fact… let me help you deal with it.”

Your hand snaked down his torso, teasing his cock over his boxers with your fingertips.

Moose’s mouth hung open as his cock twitched under your touch.

You pulled his boxers down enough to release his cock, stroking him gently.

“Y/N,” he moaned, rocking his hips up.

You kissed him deeply before making your down his body.

Nipping at his v line Moose groaned needing your mouth on him.

You took a long lick up his shaft, Moose’s hips jolting.

Swirling your tongue around the tip Moose’s eyes screwed shut tight.

You took his cock between your lips, bobbing your head painfully slow.

You gripped his shaft adding pressure as you moved slightly faster.

Moose’s breath grew uneven as you pleasured him.

Taking his cock fully in your mouth and moving more fervently your hand massaged his balls causing his thighs to shake.

Within seconds Moose was cumming.

“Oh fuck,” he grunted as he spurt out.

When he laid his head back against the pillow you released his cock from your lips and climbed back up the bed.

“That was… wow,” he said out of breath.

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself because now i have some morning wood of my own you could help me out with,” you grinned.

“I would be happy to oblige,” he said kissing you and stroking your cock.


	2. More (nsfw)

You were laying on top of Moose in your bed, the homework you were supposed to be doing forgotten after he started kissing your neck.

This had become your usual, making out with Moose until one of you were so turned on you had to stop.

You felt Moose’s boner through his shorts and normally this would be the part where he made an excuse about having to get home for dinner even though you knew he really just needed to get home so he could jerk off.

This time however was different.

His erection grew harder but Moose had no intentions of stopping.

“Hey,” you said calmly pulling away, “maybe we should take a second to cool off.”

“What if i don’t want to,” he replied.

“Moose we’re starting to move out of just kissing territory,” you chuckled.

“I thought maybe we could do a little more than just kissing,” he said boldly.

“Are you sure? I know you’ve never been all the way with a guy and I’m totally okay with waiting as long you need-”

You were cut off by Moose kissing you hard.

“I’m sure,” he nodded.

“Just tell me if you want to stop alright?” You told him.

“I will,” he assured you.

You smiled and kissed him once more before moving down his body.

Pulling his shirt up you nipped at his abs and hipbones.

Moose eagerly removed his shirt, motioning for you to do the same.

Running your hand over his bulge through his shorts you looked at him and he gave you the last nod of consent that you needed.

You tugged his shorts down, releasing his cock from his underwear and swirling your tongue around the tip.

“Holy fuck,” he sighed.

You grinned and licked up the shaft before taking him into your mouth.

Bobbing your head up and down Moose threw his own head back against the pillows.

After a few minutes Moose stopped you.

“Can we uh… you know,” he said nervously.

“You don’t happen to have any condoms do you?”

“I still have some from when I was with Midge,” he said pulling a condom out from his dresser.

“Which end do you want to be on?” You asked him.

“I want you to fuck me,” he blurted.

“Alright then,” you said taking the condom from him, “sit back and relax.”

You both got out of your remaining clothes, putting the condom on and teasing him with your fingertips to open him up.

“It’d be better if we had lube but I’ll go slow,” you said pushing a finger inside him, “how does that feel?”

“So good,” he groaned.

You thrusted your finger in and out before adding a second.

“You okay for me to go further?”

“Yes,” he nodded.

You removed your fingers, replacing them with the tip of your cock.

“It’s gonna sting a little but you’ll adjust,” you said and Moose braced himself.

You pushed your cock inside of him inch by inch until you were in him fully.

“Can i start moving?” You asked.

“God yes,” he moaned.

With slow thrusts you rocked your hips making Moose moan.

He clenched the sheets under him and you knew he wasn’t going to last long.

This was all a new experience for Moose and it was a surprise he didn’t cum just from having your mouth on him.

You picked up your pace, your thighs hitting the back of his with each thrust.

Reaching down you took hold of Moose’s cock and began stroking him.

Moose came silently, his eyes shut tight as he came in your hand.

The sight was enough to take you right to the edge so you quickly pulled out of him and took the condom off, stroking yourself until you came on his stomach.

“That was amazing,” he smiled, breathing heavily.

“Let me get you a towel to clean off,” you said attempting to get off the bed but Moose grabbed your hand.

“Not yet, i want to try returning the favor… if that’s alright with you,” he said shyly.

“I would be happy too,” you smirked climbing back into bed with him.


End file.
